Minecraft Fanon Wiki:1.15 "Modern Day Update"
1.15 Modern Day Update is a major Minecraft update that focusses on some well-known modern inventions including bikes, but not high-tech ones like cars. Additions Mobs *Pigeon **Passive **Spawns everywhere in overworld except oceans or biomes under oceans. **Is untamable *Goose **Neutral **Comes with eight famous species each having different vocalization depending on a species **Spawns in swamps, and near lakes and rivers near Plains, Savannas, and Villages **Is untamable Transportation *Bicycle **A vehicle that is the size of a sheep, but doesn't move unless a Player is on it. ***Can be steered in a similar fashion to horses, donkeys, and mules, although they only go forward and do speed up and slow down about as slowly as mine carts. **They drop 1 bicycle once destroyed to save for later. *Carriage **Can be ridden by 4 or less Players, with one being a driver. **Can be crafted with 1 lead, 4 wooden planks, and 2 carpets. **Can support one or six horses, donkeys, and/or mules. *Train **Based on trains that existed in middle 1800s and the early 1920s, but is much smaller, only about 3-4 times the size of a minecart, possibly to reduce the chance of the game lagging or causing game crashes. **If you apply minecarts to the back of the train, they instantly become the train's passenger cars, which can support 6 players in each passenger cars. ***The same true applies to chests and if you apply chests to the back of the train, they instantly become the train's storage containers. **Can be crafted with 1 mine cart, 1 furnace, and 3 iron blocks. **Their operation times can be set to manual (which requires coal to power it up when manual), and is only type of train option available in survival, requires a player to speed up, slow down, start, and stop the train. ***Despite this, another type of operation, the automatic operation (which works even without coal), might not be available in survival mode, but it is efficient and is available in creative mode, so you won't have to power it nor try to start it. ****Each five minutes, the train in automatic operation (creative mode) can leave the deactivated powered and/or activator rails and travel down to the other end of the track. **Can be destroyed and when it is destroyed, it drops 1 train item to use it again for later. *Large Minecart **Two times larger than a regular minecart. **Can be crafted with two minecarts. **Can support 4 players, 3 more players than a regular minecart. *Ship **Basically a larger type of boat. **Based on ships from 1300s to 1800s, although they are only 3-4 blocks larger than a regular boat to reduce a chance of lag or possibly game crashes. **They can support 6 players, with one being a driver. Tools And Weapons *Gun **Based on guns that were around between 1500s and 1700s. **Can be crafted with 3 iron ingots, 1 gun powder, and 1 wooden plank. **Can deal 1 damage more than bow and arrows. *Colored Arrow **Can be crafted with an arrow and a colored feather, with a colored feather just in the right while next to an arrow horizontally. **Can be used as well as a regular arrow. **It serves no unique purpose other than making them colorful compared to regular arrows. *Pitchfork **Based on pitchforks of 1300s to today. **Can be crafted with 2 sticks or 2 wooden planks and either wooden planks, stone/cobblestone, iron blocks, golden blocks, or diamond blocks in a shape of a pitchfork. **Can be used to destroy hay blocks and make hay blocks drop 2-3 hay items. **Can deal more damage than a pickaxe, but less damage than a sword, pitchforks can deal 3 (wooden) damage, 3 (gold) damage, 4 (stone) damage, 5 (iron) damage, and 6 (diamond) damage. *Wooden Stake **Based on wooden stakes of 1200s to today. **Can be crafted with 3 sticks or 3 wooden planks that are stacked vertically. **Can be used to instantly kill vampires, but vampires killed by wooden stakes will sometimes (50% chance of having) come back to life (much like Dracula). *Silver Stake **Based on silver stakes of 1800s to today. ***It is also based on silver stakes in a (somewhat) popular Van Helsing 2004 film. **Can be crafted with 3 iron blocks that are stacked vertically. **Can be used to instantly kill vampires more efficiently than wooden stakes, and kills vampires completely, but it can also be used to kill werewolves. Blocks *Colored Redstone Lamp **Is basically a type of redstone lamp, but can come in different colors to match the environment or to give it a neat look. **Unlike a regular redstone lamp, it can also produce not just regular-colored light, but can also produce wide varieties of light colors (example: red redstone lamps can produce red lights instead of plain-colored lights). *Clock **Based on 1500s and 1600s clocks. **Can be crafted with 4 iron ingots and 2 glass panes. **Can be used to know what game time is it, in both survival mode and creative mode. *Lamp **Based on 1400s and 1700s lamps. **Can be crafted with 2 iron blocks, 2 golden blocks, and 2 torches. **Can be used to light up areas. It can light up 1 block less than torches. **Just like torches, it can be placed onto walls, but unlike torches, it can be placed onto ceilings. ***Once placed on ceilings, they become chandeliers, which are based on chandeliers of mid-1500s to late 1800s. *Piano **Based on pianos from 1500s to modern times. **Can be crafted with 3 quartz blocks, 3 iron blocks, and 3 note blocks. **Can be used to make your own music and play them the whole time you are playing (if it's set to play after you had saved it and opened the song) without having to mod the game. **You can save the songs you had played. **You can also download songs made with the Minecraft piano made by users of sites like PlanetMinecraft.com (for example, life after life (Dracula the Musical)) and add it to your Minecraft piano playlist. **You can also set it to automatic and when you selected the song of any kind, it automatically plays the song without the help of any players. *Placeable Pumpkin Pie **Resembles a shortened version of a cake, but with a usual pumpkin pie texture and appearance. **Can be placed in a similar manner to cake. **Eating all seven slices of pumpkin pie restores 16 hunger points and 3 health points. *Chair **Based on wooden chairs of 1500s to 1800s. **Can be crafted with 6 wooden planks in a shape of a chair. **Can be used to sit on (with a player sitting like he/she is on a mine cart, boat, mob, etc) *Wooden Table **Based on wooden tables of 1300s to today. **Can be crafted with 5 wooden planks in a shape of a table. **Can be used to place any type of block on the table. *Iron Table **Based on metallic and iron tables of 1700s to today. **Can be crafted with 5 iron blocks in a shape of a table. **Can be used to place any type of block on the table. Items *Cloves Of Garlic **Can be crafted with 5 garlics in a shape of a letter "U". **Can be placed on ceilings and walls on any block (iron block, gold block, diamond block, stone, cobblestone, bedrock, and all others), except water or lava, to ward off vampires. **Can be worn around a player's head, just around the neck. **Can be used to scare off vampires. *Colored Feather **Can be dropped after a parrot is killed. **Can drop different colors depending on what colored parrot they came from (example: scarlet macaws drop red feathers). **Can be crafted with an arrow to create colored arrows. Food Items *Garlic **Can be found in villages and in farms. **Can be used to craft cloves of garlic. **When planted, it can be used to ward off vampires. **Restores 4 hunger points. **Restores 6 health points. **However, there is a downside in eating garlic, there is about 40% of poisoning a player that ate garlic, and the poison effect lasts about 4 seconds. Changes Blocks *Detector Rail **They can now light up Redstone Lamps and activate Pistons, even if they are underneath detector rails. *Torch **They can now be held by a player to light up areas around the player, about as bright as the placed torch, and when the player moves, the brightness of the torch moves with the player. *All Types Of Rails **They are now larger in size, but each still fits on each block, in order to support larger railway vehicles such as trains. *Dragon Egg **Can now drop Dragon Egg as an item even if a player, TNT, or any other block destroyers destroys it, not just by using a regular piston, to reduce stress of players attempting to get the Dragon Egg without having the Dragon Egg falling onto a non-solid transparent block or players using a regular piston. *Pumpkin Pie **Can now be placed like cake and can be eaten in a similar fashion. ***Despite this, players can still eat the pumpkin pie in old fashion (similar to how pumpkin pie were originally made for before this update). ****Fortunately, the placed pumpkin pie can drop pumpkin pie food item once destroyed, which the cake sadly doesn't have. *Mob Head **New mob heads added. These new mob heads available in creative mode are Enderman Head, Zombie Pigman Head, Lizardman Head, Dinosaurman Head, Wirewolf Head, Werewolf Head, Wolfman Head, Hulk Head, Ock Head, Ghost Head, Wraith Head, Villager Head, Witch Head, Illager Head, Jiangshi Head, Megaman Head, Protoman Head, Protoking Head, Bass/Forte Head, Bass.EXE Head, Crashman Head, Quickman Head, Shadowman Head, Geminiman Head, Snakeman Head, Topman Head, Starman Head, Tornadoman Head, Enker Head, Maverick Zero Head, all types of Maverick Hunter Heads, Elecman.EXE Head, Plantman.EXE Head, Gemini Spark Head, Human (Alex) Head, Dylanus Head, Energy Vampire Head, and Vampire Head. ***Just like any other mob heads (even the Ender Dragon Head), they can be worn on a player's head. *All Types Of Blocks **All types of blocks can now be moved by pistons (both regular and sticky) without being destroyed, with the exception of Bedrocks, which aren't effected by any pistons. *Slabs **All slabs can now be placed both horizontally and vertically. Category:DinosaursRoar Ideas Category:Items Made By DinosaursRoar Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Minecraft Mobs Made By DinosaursRoar